rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Marius White
'''Marius White '''is a master of the Air element. He is an elf born in Lletya, but not noticed for his magic abilities. After moving to Falador he took up a role at the Wizards' Tower, building up a rank until he became the Archmage of Air Magic. Early Life Marius had a miserable childhood. For the first 10 years of his life his father, Sirius White, would not let him leave the house for many reasons. When he was in his mid childhood at 30, Lletya was visited by a member of the Order of Wizards. Marius instantly formed a special bond with the man as he told him stories of magic, far-away lands and almighty cities far bigger than his home. As soon as he turned 50, marius had already begun his research into the arcane arts. Marius had trouble controlling earth magic, for at the time his strength was nimble. Water magic also troubled him, for it was too unpredictable, and needed focus and quick thinking to get the hang of. However fire and air magic proved to be much easier, being elements easier to use when calm, and clear minded. After this, he gave up on fire magic for a while and concentrated on air magic. After he had cleared all his basic spells, and everything he could learn in the elven lands, Marius wanted to know more. Much more. This was when he set out on a journey to Ardougne. Once within the city walls, almost immediately Marius was confronted by guards and taken to the castle; Reasons being because the king at the time was not fond of magic, or anything to do with the arcane arts. Marius stood his ground, but failed to make any sort of counter argument, and was immediately transported to Falador, where his magical capabilities would become accepted. Marius then lived there until he was 80. Joining the Order of Wizards Marius white, once in falador, instantly sought knowledge of magic. However in such a big city, knowledge of specific things was hard to come by. One morning, a letter arrived for him from his father, showing his fathers apologies for the way he acted and treated him, and information of the wizards tower to the south. Marius white set out there, and as soon as he entered was confronted by a boy, looking about the same age as him, however human so obviously not. This boy was Samarodion Amysth, an earth mage beginning his studies. They formed a quick bond in the form of direct rivalry, and trained together for a few years after that, making many friends such as the oddly named Zifnab, and looking up to his Grandmaster Zinellia Florkain. However war was near and everyone in the order grew onto a steep edge. Great Magic War The Great Magic War was Marius White's biggest downfall. Within the first battle he endured, he had little combat training, meaning his great skills he built in his element were as good as useless against the powerful Necromancers he faced. Samarodion eventually pulled him to safety, as two of his other friends fought the final people off. However his injuries were not what hurt the most, that being one of his mentors had died so early on, and many of his friends injured. At this point something inside Marius snapped, and all became clear to him that emotions were of no use in this state. For the continuation of the war, Marius gained partners and closer bonds with his friends, siding them in battle until it was all over. Once the tower was reclaimed the only friends Marius had left were Jane Rovin, Zifnab, and Samarodion Amysth. Marius' own mentor, the Archmage of Air Magic, had died along with Grandmaster Florkain. Samarodion Amysth was then by default the new Grandmaster of the order, and Marius elected the archmage of air magic, Jane Rovin also taking place of her mentor, Grandmaster Florkain. Family Marius White once had a large family. This consisted of many members, and a few selected friends he considered the next best thing. *Sirius White - Father - Sirius treated marius badly for the first 80 years of his life, until seeing light in the boy and helping him regain confidence and find his path, before passing away mere days later. *Aos White - Brother - Aos white is Marius White's twin brother. However their parents divorced as soon as they were born, leaving them torn and Sirius with both the boys. Marius is the elder brother of the two, Aos having looked up to him his whole life until sadly dying in the hands of a Mahjarrat named Lylandrea during a visit to Marius. *Black - Half-Brother - Black is a brother of Marius with a different father, this father being an evil wizard, making black a very bad person. Black was killed during a very odd encounter, being eaten by a void in time as a paradox was created when Louis Pyron saved his life. *Marcus - Son - Marius has a half elf - half human son named Marcus, he is a keen watchmaker, just like his father was, and also an expert craftsman of jewelry. Currently Marcus is alive and well running a stall in Varrock Market making a living for his wife and daughter. *??? White - Mother - Marius White never met his mother, however during an encounter with half-brother Black, it was mentioned of a woman named "josie" probably being shortened of Josaline, who apparently Black had a strong bond with, however wether this was his mother or wife or even a daughter is unknown. Current Life Marius White currently teaches still as the Archmage of Air at the College based in the Wizards Tower. He is living a happy life, still very young for an elf at 431. He has thousands of years left of his life, and he is willing to use every moment to enhance it. He has left the wizards tower in search of his own teachings, living in disguise in falador. Trivia *Marius is the only person in the College to know Dusk is an elf, the rest think he is human. *Marius still has no idea of his fathers death 250 years before, and hopes still to one day be reunited with him. *His favourite place in the known lands to be at one time is the Tower, so many memories being there. *He gets extremely angry when people take his spot when sitting or standing somewhere, strictly designating himself one wherever he goes. *Marius is also a Graduate level Fire mage, and knows considerable levels of telekenesis, expanding on the telekenetic grab spell. *He holds many records for his abilities in telekenetics, one being able to life 5 tonnes for 10 seconds at one time, shortly after though he almost had a heart attack. *His friend Louis Pyron and Marius have a very odd connection, often showing rivalry and hatred for one another, however his friendship stands, owing him for a lot that he has done for him. *Marius enjoys encasing himself in an air surge during battle, calling it the 'cyclone comet' Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Modern Magic user Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Retired